Rainicorna Copia
'''Rainicorna Copia '''is one of the main characters in the series. She is a unicorn crossed with a human although she has no horn. She uses Emotional Magic. Appearance : Rainicorna is a girl of average height and size, however she has wider hips than most her age. Because she's half unicorn, she suffers from heterochromia (right eye is purple and left eye is orange). She has short, pink and blue hair that appears to be slicked back with a few bangs that are separated by a part. She acquired a sort of alfalfa sprout that shapes itself into an 'R'. She has a childlike face, which gets her many things, which includes trouble. Because of Rainicorna being oblivious to that one flaw, she continuously dresses up in clothes that expose her body and compliment her face. When she's not wearing those clothes, she'll wear a feminine form of, or something identical to what Holland wears that day. Personality : Rainicorna is fairly down to Earth, though she tends to day-dream quite often. She's extremely outgoing and is very sociable. Rainicorna is also very bubbly and childish, which somehow causes her confidence level to be low. She has no problem with speaking her mind; many would say she's quite blunt. Also, she's easily frightened by even the slightest of noise, but it's mainly because her constant daydreaming renders her defenseless and she rarely has any idea what's going on. She's very independent as well, seeing as how she turns everyone down when they offer her help. History :Rainicorna started out the first couple of years of her life hiding. This is because her father was not allowed in the Mythical World due to the fact that he was a human. They lived in a small home, far far away from civilization, however the Royal Gaurds who served Isaac at the time found where they were staying. When Rainicorna was 3, her family received a 'personal visit' from the King himself. He proceeded to attack Rainicorna's parents, but his bloodlust got the best of him and he began going after Rainicorna and her sister. Her father and mother both jumped in to protect them, telling them to leave and keep each other safe. Rainicorna, being too young to understand, she left with her sister. :A few years afterwards, Rainicorna and her sister had bargained their way into a nice apartment, big enough for the both of them. There, Unicorna took over all motherly responsibilities, while Rainicorna went on many spacy, life-threatening adventures on her own, but not literally. She would childishly daydream all day, even when she was enrolled in grade school. She would always imagine herself going on the craziest of adventures with friends that she wished she had. One day, she saw a boy in her class being bullied by a group of high schoolers. She went over and stopped the bullies, throwing insults at them and taunting them as if she were on their level. Turning around, she discovered that the boy was Warren and he was being bullied for his ears, and from that point on, they were best friends.